South Park: Themes
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: I will write a theme related to South Park around once a week and update when I can. I will take suggestions for themes if they inspire me. The first theme is Wind.
1. Wind and Damien

Alright, I'm just starting a story where I will write a story based on a prompt. I will choose the prompt around twice a week, and post it when it's done or I have the internet access. Anyway this first prompt is: **Wind**

**_-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-_**

The wind blew in Pip's face as he walked back to the orphanage from school. He just lost his dad a few days ago. That stupid MecaStrizand almost stomped him, but his dad pushed him out of the way. He can still see the hate in his father's eyes, as he died for his only son. His mum had already passed on a few months ago, on Halloween, about a week before Damian came. She died when Pink-eye infected the town, and she had been murdered because she had the disease. He missed them both terribly.

He shivered as the wind blew in his face. He really needed for find a place to duck into. The snow was falling hard now, and his face was already raw from the cold. Suddenly he felt a warm breeze on his neck. He turned around, trying to figure out where it came from, but he saw nothing, just the normal, small, redneck, mountain town. He sighed.

Up ahead was Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan. They always seemed to travel together, laughing and chatting. They branched off and Kenny would go towards the trailer park, while Stan and Kyle went left to their houses, and Cartman continued forward to his house. Pip however had to go a bit further than Kenny, nearly out of town, to the orphanage.

Most didn't even know it existed. It was far enough away from town, that everyone would just ignore it. Sadly the same could not be said for Pip himself. This was mainly shown by Cartman.

Cartman no longer picked on Kenny for being the poorest kid in school. No, that rank fell to Pip now. He was already beaten bloody by the fat boy for being British, he now had to take it double time for being poor. Jerked out his thoughts, Pip felt a hand on his shoulder.

Pip let out a shriek as the hand spun him around. It was strong, so he couldn't resist. Pip found himself wide-eyed in front of, not Cartman as he had been expecting, but Damien.

Pip blinked a few times, before smiling. "'Ello Damien, long time no see." Pip saw a fist fly towards his face, and feeling it soon afterwards, everything went black.

_-Oh no, not Pip!-_

When Pip woke up, he felt ropes tied around his arms and legs. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room. He held his head up, but even when waiting he couldn't see. Maybe he was dead? No, Damien wasn't that mean, was he? He was the anti-Christ after all. He was most-likely evil incarnate.

He suddenly felt the warm wind again, and lights came on. He saw he was in a dark red room. Not much was on the walls and there was no door he could see. He, finally, looked over to see Damien standing in front of him. Pip was stuck on a wooden chair with his arm's and legs tied. Damien smiled at him. "Hello Pip."

Pip smiled a bit. "'Ello Damien. Would you mind letting me go now?" Damien shook his head.

"The wind is still to harsh up there." Pip stared at him confused.

"What?"

"The wind is still to cold. You need a place to stay for a bit because of it, otherwise the fat boy would have killed you with a new machine he built that controls it." Pip nodded, understanding a bit more.

"But, why would you save me? I thought you liked seeing mortals die?" Damien shook his head smiling.

"You're my friend. I can't let you die yet." Pip gasped, making Damien chuckle.

"I'm your-"

"Friend? Yes." Pip smiled.

"Thank you." Damien nodded. Then Damien's head looked up, and he snapped his fingers. As he did so, Pip felt himself pop to the Earth. He was in his room at the orphanage. There was an envelope on his bed. Pip walked over to it and pulled out the contents.

Inside was a debit card, and a letter. He unfolded the letter, shoving the card in his pocket.

_Dear Pip,_

_I hope we can remain friends. Enclosed here is a debit card, so you won't have to wear hand-me-downs from that despicable orphanage. No matter how much you spend the card will remain full._

_I'll speak to you soon,_

_Damien._

**_-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-_**

Hope you enjoyed. I know it is ridiculous and OOC, but I had fun with it.


	2. Pink and Stendy

I got a suggestion from Coyote Smith to do a Stendy fic with the theme word being Pink. So, here goes!

-Oh a Break Break Here-

Stan was having a normal Tuesday night. He was at home playing N64, when the phone rang. He paused the game and got up to answer it. Checking the time as he did so.

_8:35 pm_

Wow! He had been playing all day! No wonder someone was calling. It was probably Wendy, they were supposed to hang out after they each had dinner.

"Hello?"

"Stan?" Wendy responded harshly. Stan flinched internally. She was mad.

"Yes." Less than a second later Wendy started yelling.

"**WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT THE PARK YOU DUMBO! WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS WAITING FOR HOURS!" **Stan flinched. He knew better than to lie though so he simply replied.

"Wendy, I'm sorry. I know your family eats dinner around 6:30, while mine eats it around 5. So I started playing video games, and I lost track of the time." He prepared himself for the yellling to continue, but it didn't. Instead he got a nice, calm reply.

"I get it. But you owe me one." Stan smiled nervously at that. At least she wasn't too mad anymore.

"What do you want me to do?" Stan asked, voice shaking a bit.

"You have to wash a one of your red shirts with your white hat, gloves, and shirt, and wear them to school tomorrow, with a rainbow painted on your nails!" Stan heard Wendy laugh a bit evilly at that. He chuckled a bit at that, girls could be really sadistic at times.

"You know, I miss the times when I could puke on you for this." She laughed, and so did he. They stayed talking on the phone for a while, and afterwards stand did as Wendy said and washed his white things, with his red things, turning them both pink. He sighed. He'd need to get a new dress shirt.

-And break break there-

In the morning, Stan got out of bed early, and put on his new, all-pink outfit. He then raced to the bathroom, grabbed his sister's nail polish, and shakely painted his nails in a rainbow. He sighed in defeat.

'_Cartman's gonna have a feild day.' _Stan thought as he painted his nails. He checked the time.

_4:50 am_

Stan hurried downstairs to have breakfast. He then grabbed his stuff he needed for school and headed out the door to the bus stop.

-Everywhere a break break-

Stan waited there for around 2 hours before Kyle showed up. When Kyle saw him he laughed for about 5 minutes straight, until he was calm enough to hear Stan's story. Kyle then continued to giggle every-time he even thought of Stan.

Kenny showed up next and just laughed. Kyle then went on to explain the situation in a hilarious manner and they all laughed for a while. Until Cartman showed up.

"I knew it. You're a fag." The laughing stopped at this comment. Cartman had been getting on their nerves for a while at this point, and Kyle then shouted at him.

"So are you fatass." Cartman gaped at him, and then glared, while denying it. They all continued to spout random hates at Cartman until the bus arrived, and on it Wendy.

"YOU ACTUALLY DID IT STAN!" She shouted from the window, laughing a taking a picture. "This is fantastic!" A lot of kids scoffed at him. Stan eventually just laughed it off and sat by Wendy. They kissed and held hands all the way to school.

-Hope you enjoyed!-

Just a little thing. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the suggestion! You can PM or review any suggestion, and if it sparks my interest I'll try to write it. :)


	3. Bowties and Cartman

Cartman gets obssessed with doctor who...and bow ties...Hehehe...(I'm a huge fan of Doctor Who.)

**-Break Line numero uno-**

Cartman settled in with his Cheesey poofs to watch some television. He eventually reached a channel that was playing some laser stuff. He continued to watch and eventually needed to watch everything he could find.

His friends celebrated this change and watched the show with him, because Cartman was slowly, but surely becoming more accepting of other cultures through it. He was taking the lessons taught by this, Doctor, to aliens, to heart.

**_A weekend Later_**

Cartman was at the bus stop, but he did not look much like his normal self. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he hadn't gone to sleep all weekend! He was wearing a bowtie, fez, suspenders, and a weird blue box shirt.

Kenny, Kyle and Stan made there way over to him. "Hey Cartman." Stan said.

"'ello mates." The three boys froze and stared at Cartman. Cartman had just spoken in a british accent.

"What the fuck was that?!" Kyle shouted at him.

"I don't know what you mean old chap, I'm just chatting with you." Kyle stared at him as though he had gained a second head.

Kenny said some muffled words that meant, "You spoke with a fucking british accent, and you hate the british!"

Cartman shook his head, smiling. "I don't hate the british Kenny. I hate the Master, the weeping angels, and the Daleks, but I could never hate the British, with their Jammie dogers, bow-ties, and funny little words. They're brilliant!"

The three boys just shook their heads staring at Cartman. It'll all probably pass over at the end of the next day or two anyway, that's how it always seems to work.

**-should I do another chapter about the school day/Kenny's death/Rebirth of normal Cartman?-**

Bye you guys! Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Adorable and Chaos

A teenager was at a baseball game with her parents when a little boy appeared on the screen. He said he'd destroy the world, and turned on a hose to do it. She just thought he was adorable, and wanted to give him a hug for trying. So, while her parents were taking part in the orgy, she got to researching.

She discovered the boy was actually named Butters, and he lived in a small town called South Park. She left her parents, grabbed a hundred bucks, and got on a bus to meet this professor.

She searched all over town. She found soup bowls had been miss categorized at restaurants. Erasers stolen from classrooms. Backyards flooded. It was then, that she noticed 2 little hamsters with tin foil on them. She picked them up, and told funny little words to them. She then saw the professor, and his general in a state of panic. She walked over to them.

"Minions?! Where are you Minions?" She smiled looking over the boys. They had tin foil suits on, nearly identical to the hamsters. She walked over to them.

"Are these your minions?" She asked with a giggle. The professor nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Thank you mam." She smiled back at him.

"I saw your broadcast. It was adorable." The little boy began to glare.

"It was not adorable it was chaotic! Evil!" She smiled shaking her head.

"I know. But it was adorable too!" She bent down, and handed the hamsters tot the general. "Now let me give you a hug _professor._"

He allowed her too, and they both waved goodbye.

As she got on the bus, she thought of making a comic book about him.

**-I just watched the professor Chaos episode.-**

It was so cute, I had to write something for it.


	5. Scientology and Stan

Stan looked out at his followers and sighed. He couldn't believe they believed this. So, he used a video camera and started to record his action with these crazies. He knew that if he disrespected them they could sue him.

Unless he had evidence.

So, when he got evidence it was all fake he played along. He continued to do everything asked of him. He then insulted the church and the people sued him. However he used the tape and the scam was relieved.

He relished in the glory of proving Scientology wrong. His friends laughed and cheered with him.

John Travolta was out of the closet.

Everything was good in the redneck, mountain town, of South Park.

_**-Yes it is short.-**_

And stupid. But I just watched the Scientology episode and found it hilarious. So, this came into being.


	6. Princess and Kenny

Kenny was at the Sony headquarters, dolled up as his Japanese princess persona. He blushed and smiled a lot. The best thing about being a Japanese princess was that everyone remembered him dying when he was over there. No one at home did, but the people of Japan realized their princess was immortal and soon praised him.

So today Kenny was making a speech.

"Thank you fellow Japanese citzens. Today I am a princess thanks to you all." He got cheers at that. He smiled and laughed.

"I also thank you for remembering." The people got a bit confused. What did she mean, remember?

"I know you may be confused at this, but I need to explain something to you all." He got some murmuring.

"I used to live in America, a small mountain town called, South Park." There were some nods and some confusion at this again.

"As many of you know, I currently cannot die." There was one or two gasps, but everyone else was just confused why she was bringing it up again.

"In my small town, No one would remember." This caused an uproar.

"How could no one remember you dying princess Kenny?!" many shouted.

Kenny sighed and smiled. "I do not know how they could not remember. I just wanted to come out here today and thank you for remembering. I need to return to that small town for a while, and it is a comfort to know that somewhere on this planet some people remember." Kenny walked off stage smiling as he was cheered.

All in all...It was a good day for a wedding.


	7. Death and Kenny

Theme 7- Take me to church/Death and Kenny

Kenny was listening to the radio when an odd song came on. He started to jam to it, and listened to it over and over. He started to sing along to it, and think about his deaths while listening to it. If only he could be accepted as finally dead once and just stay in the niceness that was heaven or the evilness of hell. He just wanted to be accepted for once.

Years later, when Kenny was 18 he witnessed his friend, Stan die in a car accident. He cried. The next time he died, he visited heaven and saw Stan. It was only for a few seconds but Stan gave him a hug and told him he remembered his deaths. That night Kenny listened to the song again.

A month or so later Kyle passed away with his brother. Kyle was driving his brother and girlfriend to the movies, they got hit. The girlfriend survived but Kyle and Ike were not so lucky. They were in the hospital for about a week, and died. The next time Kenny died he saw Stan and Kyle with Ike. They were happy. They waved him over but he was called back to Earth before he could. He listened to the song again.

Around a year later Cartman, as the coon, was enacting another plan, this time with Butters as Professor Chaos. Cartman was about to blow up a bank when Kenny arrived as Mysterion. They fought, and Kenny won, but Cartman was killed by Butters, who accidentally hit the button. The bank wasn't hurt, and neither was Kenny or Butters, but Cartman died. Kenny cried. His 3 best friends were all dead.

He listened to Take me to church and Shot himself.

He was finally accepted.

-Thanks for reading-

I've been listening to the song a lot lately and started associating it with Kenny. I enjoy the song and I just decided it would be one of the Themes. I'm going to post this as Death and Kenny. You probably thought this was completely different.


	8. Goodbye and Kenny

Kenny always hides behind the hood. He never lets anyone see his face unless it is extremely important. Now is one of those times. He is addressing his friends, his family, and the people his is saving. He lowers his hood and gains some gasps.

He knows this is not the last time he will see his friends. Oh no, quite the contrary. He will most likely be reborn in a week or two, but this one seemed special. Like more people than he would remember this moment. Like someone was watching.

He smiled and said, "Goodbye you guys."

Then he was gone.

He rose up and saw the gates he was denied access too. This must be the reset. He would be denied once more, and be sent back to hell to hang with Satan or Damien for the next week.

He pressed the button...He was granted access. He entered the gates and was healed completely. He felt calm, peaceful, and nice. He didn't want to leave.

Soon, however, he did just that, waking up in his torn up bed, in that quite, little, mountain town.


	9. Musicals and Stendy

I got this idea at musical practice today.

-Breaky Mc Break Break is my name, Breaking lines is my game!-

Stan face-palmed, growing red in the face as he slowly walked up to where he would be singing in about a minute. This was all Wendy's fault anyway. She wanted to be Jasmine in their musical, and had wanted him to get Aladdin so she wouldn't have to kiss a different boy.

The girl's auditions had been last week, and Wendy had gotten Jasmine. Now it was the boy's week.

He slowly got to the stage. He put in the CD Wendy gave him, and put it to track 5. The instrumental started to play. Then he stood up tall. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it with pride. He began to sing.

"Oh Woah oh oh. Uptown Girl. She's been livin in her uptown world." He started to smile. He had to admit he did like the song, and it spoke to him about Wendy and himself, a little bit. "I bet she never had a backstreet guy, I bet her momma never told her why. I'm gonna try for an uptown girl. She's been livn in her white bread world. As well as anyone with hot blood can. But now she's lookn for a downtown man. That's what I am. And when she knows what she knows what she wants from her time-ay-ayme. And when she wakes up and makes up her my-i-i-ind. She'll see I'm not so tough, just because, I'm in love."

The director cut him off there. "Thank you. You will be considered for the part you wrote down. NEXT!" The next kids all sang something about a Sexual Harassment Panda, so he knew he had a chance.

-Uptown Girl Belongs to Billy Joel-

The next day the full cast was announced. He got Aladdin, and Wendy had Jasmine. They winked at each other, and laughed.

She walked over to him. "So, I heard you were the only one who didn't sing about a certain panda?" He nodded, and she laughed. "I think that earns a kiss, don't you?" He nodded again and she smiled, then leaned in for a kiss.

_Several Months of Practice Later_

The show was spectacular, even Cartman, who said he was a fag for trying out, agreed. He and Wendy looked perfect together, and had the movements down to a science. They enjoyed many kisses, on and off stage as well.

All in all, it was just a high school musical.

-Hahaha aren't I hilarious? (Sarcasm deactivate)-

I wanted to do another Stendy, and seeing the person playing Jasmine lose her Aladdin (Less than a week before the opening too...what an ass) I thought that I'd be sweet if the guy had stuck with it because he tried out for her. So a Stendy was born.


	10. Alone and Mysterion

I once worked alone. I kept the city from danger, and the Coon hindered that. It was alright though, the Coon was eventually defeated along with Professor Chaos. Everyone soon forgot who I was.

Then Coon started up Coon and Friends. At first I joined to meet others like me, with real powers and abilities. However, I soon discovered it was just my classmates playing pretend. I pretended with them during the day, but at night I continued to help on my own. We all defeated Chaos together, and it was pretty peaceful.

That was until the gulf crisis and Cthulhu. I tried to discover the reason I could not die, but it was not to be. Mintberry crunch instead learned of his powers, and saved the day.

I watched as my friends slowly got out of their phase of saving the world, while I got more and more involved.

Mint berry now worked alone.

Coon was an official villain.

Coon and Friends was Disbanded.

I worked alone once more.

Now here I am roaming the streets. Searching for answers.

I am Mysterion.


	11. Dip and Words or Wind Part 2

Dip and Words: This is a continuation of the first theme...

-line break!-

* * *

><p>Pip sighed sitting at his, newly purchased, desk. He had anonymously donated some items to the orphanage for everyone. He had received the desk along with some notebooks and pens. He was currently writing in one a large letter, to Damien.<p>

He had no idea if Damien could read it, or if he would even want to, but he continued to do so once a week. He spoke of what he was doing, how the orphanage treated him, and how much of an asshole Cartman was.

Today he had reached the final page of the notebook. He was thinking of how to conclude the letter. He really wanted it to be special. He decided to thank him for the protection and credit card. He came to the end where he was to sign and sighed. He knew what he wanted to put, but he was nervous. He shakily signed, "I love you, Pip" and closed the notebook. He spun around in his chair, then when he got back to facing his desk the notebook was gone. He gasped, while out of the corner of his eye, a column of flame appeared with a black figured inside.

He spun around to see Damien, holding the notebook, furious. "What in the name of heaven is this?!"

Pip was scared so he started crawling up the desk, pressing his back against it. Damien tossed the notebook on Pip's bed, and sauntered over to pip. Pip blushed a little, backing up more, as Damien pressed his hands onto Pip's. Then, Damien gave Pip a kiss. Pip moaned. Damien smirked and pulled out of the kiss.

Pip turned away from Damien, blushing and shutting his eyes, while Damien moved his hands to wrap around Pip's lower back. He whispered into Pip's ear, "I lust after you too, Phillip."

Pip opened his eyes and stared at Damien for a moment, trying to read him for lies. "So you read it?" He asked Damien.

Damien smirked nodding. "Every word."

Then they kissed once more.

-Just something I jotted down in my notebook-

When I write something in my notebook it will take a lot longer to upload, because I am bad at putting things from the notebook to a laptop. Thanks for understanding and the reviews!


	12. SquirrelyMc Squirrel&Mountainous Volcano

Themes: A volcano has just exploded, tell me the story from the POV of a squirrel. (Thanks for this prompt goes to my friend Emma!)

-Break-

_Third person POV Introduction_

A squirrel sat in a tree nearby a volcano. It was a shock to discover a volcano was what the mountain was. It had been shooting smoke for weeks, giving the humans a chance to escape before the explosion. Now there is only...the animals.

_Squirrel POV_

Finally those stupid humans are gone. I go over to the nut tree. That stupid mountain place is still smoking. I hate the smell, but I feel lazy and I've always lived here so I don't want to run like the others. Instead I'll just-.

The earth is rumbling.

Wo! What was that?! I turn my head to see the mountain has a flowing red goop. I wonder what it is? I run towards it. It looks a bit like water. I touch it.

IT BURNS! It hurts! I'm stuck. Oh no.

_And that is how Squirrley mc squirrel died._

_-Yep that is it.-_

_I know it is really short and not very good, but look at the theme my friend gave me! I didn't have much to work with here! XP Hope you enjoy it anyway._


	13. Happy Halloween and Style

I'm try to write more themes for other characters, but it is hard because I don't relate to them as well as I do Kenny and Pip. I'm trying though! Also little warning about this chapter: It contains slash! If you hadn't figured it out already by the title and Dip chapter I do not hate on gays and actually like writing about them, though I am a female. So anything I write to OOC for this please excuse it as me not being a guy and me not relating to the characters as well as the others.

**-Enjoy-**

Kyle sat waiting for Stan to show up at his house. They were going to go trick or treating together. Kenny was taking Karen, and he had persuaded Cartman to take Ike with a 5 pound bag of candy he bought from the dollar store, so they were all going together. Kenny had dressed up as the Coon, and in retaliation Cartman dressed up as Mysterion. Karen dressed up as Mysterion as well, only because "He's my angel Kenny! I have to honor him!". Kyle had made Ike a Canadian flag costume, and it had turned out wonderfully. Stan did not wear his costume to school, and neither did he. They had both wanted it to be a surprise for trick or treating. So here Kyle sat in his living room passing out candy for him mom until Stan arrived.

He had decided to dress up as Stan, just for kicks. But when he noticed that he knew everything Stan normally wore by heart, he knew there was something weird going on. He looked at his feelings toward Stan and realized they were that of what he had when he thought about girls! He wanted to tell Stan, but he knew already that if Stan felt the same way he would have already puke on Kyle. Kyle just sighed and sat in wait.

Stan knew he had the perfect costume. He also knew tonight was the perfect night to tell Kyle about his feelings for him. Yes, he liked girls, but Kyle was the exception to the rule. There is always and exception to the rule, so it made perfect since to him. He had dressed up as Kyle and ditched his sister to trick or treat with her girly lame friends. He rang the door bell.

Kyle lept from his seat, holding the bowl of candy, hoping it was Stan. He opened the door and the two gasped before laughing. Kyle yelled to his mom that he was leaving and set the bowl of candy just inside the door. Then he looked at Stan and asked, "How did you come up with that?"

Stan laughed before replying, "I could ask you the same thing!" He calmed down and answered, "I had this weird idea to dress up as you, and well.." He trailed off gaining a blush while looking away from Kyle.

Kyle looked at him confused before responding, "Well what? I had the same crazy idea."

Stan looked at him. He was a bit worried of what Kyle would feel, but he just blurted it out, after a quick pause. "I like you." Stan's eyes went wide as he became very nervous, and had sweat piling into droplets on his face.

Kyle gasped and stared wide eyed at Stan for a few moments. 'He likes me back? How? He likes Wendy! He's straight!' Slowly he looked down at the ground and replied slowly, "I like you too Stan." and gaining a blush he looked back up at a shocked Stan who was slowly gaining a smile.

Stan quickly pulled him into a hug and twirled him around. They both laughed as he did this. Then as Stan set Kyle down, Stan kissed Kyle on the cheek and they both blushed, right before hearing a certain fat-ass scream "I KNEW YOU WERE FAGS!"

Stan and Kyle turned to see Cartman, Ike, Kenny, and Karen walking towards them. Kenny was laughing his head off, and Karen was giggling, wanting to follow her brother's lead. Ike was also laughing, and running ahead. When he reached Kyle he gave him a high-five, and laughed at him. Kyle blushed at this. Cartman however was holding his fist in the air. "I knew you were faggots! Now the whole school will know!" Stan facepalmed as Kyle turned it into an argument.

"Well at least I'm not a fat-ass like you!"

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

"Ha! As if!"

"Take that back Jew!"

"You first!"

They were face to face now, almost ready to start throwing punches, when Kenny and Stan stepped in. Ike and Karen were already walking up to the Brofloski house to ask for candy, getting annoyed at the fighting. Stan pushed Kyle off Cartman, whispering nice things in his ear. Kenny just hit Cartman in a pressure point and Cartman just dropped to the ground. Kenny then sat on him, waiting for him to calm down. Stan and Kyle were hugging at this point, and whispering to themselves about how much of a fat-ass Cartman was.

All in all...it was a good Halloween.

**-Bye Bye!-**

_Hope you liked it, and __**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	14. Bunny

Kenny translation is in Italics and ''

Butters was walking home from school with Kenny at his side. Kenny was chattering on in an unintelligible tone, and Butters kept trying to get him to speak clearly. "Kenny, I can't understand ya."

"MMHMMMhmM! mhmmahhmm!" '_You should! The guys can!'_

_"_Kenny that makes even less since! It sounds like you are chewing on your coat!" Butters shouted, but not even 5 seconds after he got a worried expression and said, "Oh hamburgers! My parents will ground me now!" Kenny shook his head exasperated, and gave butters a hug.

"Mm Mmmm mmhmt" '_No they won't butters'_ Butters just shook his head sadly, unable to understand Kenny, and pulled out of the hug.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Butters saw a bunny. Butters squealed in awe, and chased after it. Kenny followed him, shouting in muffled speeches for him to stop. Butters did not understand however and eventually caught the bunny. He stroked it, and it nuzzled up to him. Kenny sighed, catching his breath when he was butter with the bunny. He laughed, and sat down next to his friend.

They pet their new pal together for an hour, with Kenny mumbling words and Butters saying 'what'.Eventually, they both needed to go home, so, Kenny brought it home for his sister.

-Bet you did not think this is what this was.-

Hope you enjoyed my little theme.


	15. Trouble y Gregory and Le Mole

Themes: Gregory and Le Mole in trouble

Today's theme is Gregory and the Mole (Aka Christope) from the South Park Bigger Longer Uncut movie are in trouble. Want to find out why? Want to find out how much? Want to find out with who? Want to find out if they escape? Well, read on then! And enjoy!

-'Sup?-

The Mole was walking to Gregory's house. Today was the day they would start on their new mission. They were assigned to assassinate a dictator that was killing his people for breathing to loud. He knocked.

As soon as the door opened, The Mole was assaulted with music. He couldn't process anything else at first. The next thing he noticed was how the normally immaculate house was cluttered and dirty. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks.

Wait.

Weeks.

The Mole hadn't seen Gregory since their last mission. They had both agreed that, with their next mission being so high profile, they shouldn't be seen together for a while. They hadn't spoken to each other in 4 weeks. Gregory always cleaned up his house. There was never a thing out of place. So, something must have happened.

The Mole burst into the music room of the house, that was actually more of a mansion, The mole realized as he thought of his own little apartment. He saw Gregory tied up, and head hanging down, gagged. He looked sick, and starved. It was if he hadn't been feed in a week! There was a man sleeping in the corner, holding a gun. He almost was sick. He went over to the man, and hit him with the shovel on his back, just to double check he was knocked out cold of course.

Gregory weakly looked up at the noise of the shovel, and was shocked to see the mole. He used some of his last strength to wobble the chair. The Mole smiled seeing Gregory was definitely alive. The Mole then gained the realization that the ear-grating music was still playing. He made his way over to turn it off, but Gregory started shaking his head and trying to tell him something, so he figured it must be on for a reason. So instead, he untied Gregory, and carried him out of the room, and to the garage. The Mole picked out one of Gregory's expensive cars, and placed him in the passenger side. He got in the drivers side and grabbed the key out of the glove box. He started the car and exited the house.

He had left Gregory gagged so he wouldn't start complaining in the car ride to the hospital. He hated the damn place, but would put up with it for drugs. Gregory needed them.

-Tune in during one of the next chapters to get the answers to the above questions!-

Hope you all enjoyed. Also my friend Greg saw me writing this and thinks it is about him needing drugs now. LOLZ. XP


	16. Bubbles and Bunny

Themes: Bubbles and Bunny

The bunny that Kenny and Butters found was currently enjoying a bath given by Karen. At least, that's what Karen thought. The bunny was squealing and hating the shallow water, while Karen kept getting shampoo stuck in it's eyes.

Mysterion appeared in the doorway. Karen squealed and gave him a hug. He smiled down at her before telling her in a stern tone. "What you are doing to that bunny is wrong Karen." She looked up at him confused. "You are hurting him a-" Karen cut him off.

"You're wrong! I'm making him perfect!" Mysterion shook his head.

"You're hurting him. He is weak, and cold. You are blinding him as well. This is wrong. You need to dry him off and let him go." Karen nodded sadly and hugged Mysterion goodbye.

"I will my angel." He nodded, and left.

A few minutes later Kenny came in and helped her release the bunny. They enjoyed coco and tv together, not fighting at all.

-a little comment on Bunny fics where Kenny/Butters is abused.-

hope you enjoyed.


	17. Prince Ali and KennyBebe (REQUEST)

Themes: Prince Ali and Kenny/Bebe

Yes! It is finally up! You're welcome. (Look at the reviews for more info!)

-line break-

Bebe walked over to the edge of the palace and sighed. She wanted to marry for love, not for a political agreement! Her father had already tried around 20 princes, and now the deadline was fast approaching. She was supposed to already be engaged, but it was not going well. All of the men were egotistical braggers!

Bebe stroked Raja and watched the sky. She saw something in the distance and alerted her father. He looked out and saw an elephant and a carpet. He told her this must be the new suitor. She sighed. "Father I don't want another suitor. I want to marry Kenny!". Her father shook his head.

"This Kenny is a common street rat! He has no place among us!" They argued about this for a while until they heard music.

"Make way...For Prince Kenneth!" They both stared as a man started leading their subjects in a chorus. "Hey clear the way in the old bazaar." The man pointed to a buff guard at the palace gate. "Hey you let us through it's a bright new star." The man then pointed to the prince on a carpet. "Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!" They continued this song all the way into the palace, where this Prince Kenneth took her hand and kissed it. She smiled. He looked like Kenny. Maybe this would work out after all.

"Hello Princess. My name is Kenneth, but you may call me Kenny." He winked at her, and she knew it was him. The sultan looked shocked at this revelation.

"My boy! I thought you were a street rat!" Kenny nodded, already prepared with a lie. The genie popped a note into Bebe's hands that told her of this.

"Dear sultan, I did not know of my lineage until just this week. I had no idea I was a prince, but now that I know, I would like to offer my hand to your daughter." Bebe smiled at him, grabbing his hand to hold. "I would accept with my father's consent." The sultan smiled and agreed.

They were married that next day.

-'sup-

Yep I finally typed it up for ya. Happy? Its a parody of Aladdin with Kenny and Bebe switched with Aladdin and Jasmine. This time Aladdin also being smart.


	18. Cheerleading and StendyStyle

Themes: Cheerleading and Stendy/Style

So...I did another suggestion...right away...don't get used to it. XP.

-Fandoms are my life-

Stan sighed, trying to text Wendy on a school night was like playing a game of hide and seek. You text her, she texts back, and then you wait. Eventually she replies but it doesn't reach you in time so you don't get replies right away and to get through one topic of conversation it takes about 5 hours. This all started when she made the school's cheer team. She was captain, so she helped others learn routines, came up with routines, and made plans for meetings. He once tried to ask her on a date during football season and she broke up with him for the rest of the season, "due to stress."

Tonight however was a Saturday, yet she still was not answering. He was getting worried. Suddenly she replied.

_**Sorry Stan, Cheer practice.**_

Stan was shocked. She had promised him that she would never scheduled a practice on the weekends. He texted back.

**You promised you'd never have them on the weekends! This is so we could hang out! REMEMBER?!**

He waited another grating hour by texting Kyle about his annoyance. Kyle kept replying things like "You should break up with her.", or "Dude she's lying. She must be cheating.". Stan thought this was odd...but then he started to think more and more about how he felt towards Kyle, and realized they were similar, yet a tiny bit more, than what he felt towards Wendy. He blushed thinking about this. Sudenly he got a reply from Wendy.

**Stan I can't handle a boyfriend who doesn't support me. We're broke up.**

He replied with a middle finger emoji and ended the conversation, switching to Kyle's.

**Hey Stan, what do you think is up with Wendy? Period? Guys don't get those ya know.**

Stan laughed a little, at his obvious hint.

**She broke up with me. **

A little while of anxious boredom later, the reply came.

**That's awesome?**

Stan laughed again and typed his own question.

**Will you go out with me?**

Stan could hear cheers from across the street.

**YES!**

Stan smiled and wrote his short reply.

**I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. Night.**

**Night.**

The next day Stan took Kyle to a nice restaurant, and Wendy was there with another man, practically sitting in his lap eating his face.

Kyle got a laugh out of that, and proceeded to try to do the same.

-hope you enjoyed-

Sorry if this is not what you thought it was going to be.


	19. Kenny and OCs

Themes: OCs and Kenny

Hello! My name is Mary Sue.

_And I'm her husband Kenny Sue. I'm just so awesome and cool that I took her last name._

Yes you are dear.

**Kisses**

_How did we meet again dear?_

You saved me from getting raped as Mysterion, Remember?

_Oh yeah!_

-flashback is ago peoples!-

Kenny was depressed and 17. He was once again spending many a nights as mysterion lately. He had for some reason decided to pick up his superhero identity when he was 15, and had been stopping bank robberies and such lately, which had skyrocketed in the small-city that was now south park. Kenny had sighed and spotted Eric about to rape an innocent female.

He obviously put a stop to this by killing Eric.

He saved Mary Sue and they got married a year later.

They had many kids throughout the years.

Thanks for reading. A little parody of a lot of the bad Mysterion fics out there.

Written a long time ago and I forgot to upload. **shame**


	20. Pip and Death

Themes: Pip and Angels vs Deamons or Pip and Death

Hope you enjoy. Warning: Hints at Dip...So...Don't like don't read. Probably won't stop you if you dislike it though...R&R if you have constructive criticisum/advice/compliments. I'll be happy to hear your opinion!

-Line Breaky-

Pip screamed. It hurt, everywhere in is body all at once. He felt his limbs being compressed into odd angles and shapes. It HURT!

Suddenly, it didn't. He felt light. Like he weighed less than he ever had. He could still feel his hat, and clothes. He tried to open his eyes. He saw the universe. He gasped. It was gorgeuous. He saw a milion stars, stars being born and dying. He saw the depicted clouds and pearly gates, along with a tornado of fire. He felt something bursting from his back. He screamed, and felt something pop. He adjusted his back muscles and felt himself flying! He smiled huge. He had made it. He made it into heavean! Something he had worked for all his life, and it was at his fingertips. But right before he pressed the button to get in, he paused. He looked down to the fire. His only friend would be so lonely. Down there, by himself, for all eternity. He flew back down to the inbetween and gazed at the universe, searching for answers to his delima. He looked down at the fire and could hear the screams of torment and pain. He looked up to the clouds, and could hear beautiful music, and laughter. His heart told him to go to the fire. His mind told him that was stupid, and to go for the hevans. His wings fluttered, urging him upward, but his heart was making him sink. He was stuck in the middle. Debating.

Then he spoted an orange clad boy in a parka. He was falling. Pip raced towards him, just barely catching him. Pip heard muffled cries. "Kenny? Chap is that you?" Kenny mumbled his reply. "How did you die mate?" He heard a muffled reply of Cartman, and Pip sighed. Poor Kenny, he died by Cartman as well? "That stinks mate." He and Kenny chatted for a little while about their respective deaths, and Pip admited he was debating where to go. Kenny, who has had eperiance in both, told him to follow his heart. If you earn the wings and go to hell, you keep them, along with the privlage of going up to heaven at any point for visits. Pip smiled, and gave Kenny a tighter hug, floating them gently to the floor of hell.

Pip hugged Kenny once more, before they went to their specific organization lines. Pip was the only one in the 'chose hell over heaven' line. Kenny was the only one in the 'immortal child' line. So they met up on the other side, and were both directed to Satan.

Pip got very nervous and hid behind the pink couch.. Kenny however, sat on Satan's pink couch and chated with Satan about Pip, and his most recent death. Satan laughed, and pulled Pip in a hug. He told Pip some rules out of his death, and how he could visit heaven, as well as Earth. Pip met with Damien, who pulled him into a hug. Satan was shocked at his son, but took a photo of the hug anyway. Damien glared at his father, but didn't burn the footage. He wanted a copy.

Damien showed Pip the dark palace, and gave him a room next to his own. They spent the rest of the 'night' chatting and sharing experiances. Damien gave him the down-low on how hell was actually a nice place if you chose it over heaven, or if you were like Kenny and showed up there on multipul occassions, and befriended Satan. They then slept for a bit, and played Nintendo for a while. Damien's reasoning behind Nintento was the fact that XBOX and PS4 users hated it entirely. They laughed over the terror on a geeks face as they played, while just having fun as best friends.

Kenny informed the others that Pip was just fine, and they yelled at him for taking Pip's death lightly, even though, they themselves were.

-end-

I hope you enjoyed that. It was a lot of fun to write. :D R&R. Give me suggestions for what I should write next either in PM's or Reviews.


	21. Senora and Spanish Class

Themes: Spanish Class and Cartman

He-he...Yeah...I'm a nerd.

**-breaky-**

All the students in Mr. Garrison's class were waiting for him to start the day. He stood from his desk and wrote _New Subject, _on the chalk board.

"Okay today class we will be introducing a new class." The kids groaned. Mr. Garrison shushed them. "There was a parent" Everyone glared at Kyle, who shrank down in his seat, however Mr. Garrison quickly corrected this mistake and everyone looked shocked at a different student. "No, it was not Mrs. Brofloski." Everyone muttered at this, Kyle thanking his god. "It was Mrs. Cartman." Everyone stared at Cartman who started screaming about his mom fucking him over. Mr. Garrison continued, also glaring at Cartman, "She has started a rally that now is forcing the US government to have foreign languages in classrooms." Almost everyone sighed. "This is because Eric here is intolerant of other cultures." The kids in the class glared at Eric. No one thought the glares could get any worse but, after Mr. Garrison continued they did. "This also extends the school day by an extra 2 hours. So instead of getting out at 3 you get out at 5." Everyone groaned at that. "Your first lesson is tomorrow, inform your parents with this sheet." Mr. Garrison got Butters to pass out papers, and then had him pass out fashion magazines so the kids could write an essay on fashion statements in the 21st century.

**-at lunch-**

Kenny, Eric, Kyle, and Stan went through the lunch line. "Hello children." Their conversation then happened as normal.

"Hey chef."

"How's it going children?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"We have to take a foreign language class, and stay at school until 5."

"That's not good. We need foreign language but we also need time for family and friends."

"And TV" Eric added. Chef nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

"What can we do? We have to follow school rules, I'll stay until 5." Stan said, defeated.

Kenny mumbled through his hood, "I'll protest and leave school at the normal time!" Kyle and Cartman cheered at Kenny's idea and decided to parade it to the other kids in their grade. Stan sighed and stayed chatting with Chef.

**-the next day-**

"Hola estudenates. Me llamo es Seňora Samĩson." The class sighed, this was their first lesson, and they were already bored. Their teacher was some random lady from Spain, who had moved to the United States. Cartman had already made a ton of jokes at her expense. "In English that means, Hello students. My name is Mrs. Samĩson." Kyle raised his hand.

"Why doesn't the name change to an English one." A few kids that already knew some Spanish laughed at this question. Mrs. Samĩson glared at them.

"Students, this is a legitimate question! Don't mock a classmate. Back in Spain you'd be beaten for that!" Cartman proceeded to shout that she should move back to Spain then, and was kicked out of class. "Would anyone else like to join your classmate in the principal's office?" Everyone shook their head and she continued to teach, starting with Kyle's question.

In the end, they all learned a lot, and really enjoyed the class. Kenny still left early with most of the students, and Mr. Garrison didn't care. He just talked to Butters and Stan about what it was like being gay for the two hours.

**-hope you liked it-**

I don't know where this came from really, I just started writing it, and it ended up as this. :)


	22. K2 and Mysterion

Themes: K2 and "Funny, that's exactly what I had in mind."

Based on my Aladdin JR. CD. We finished our musical but the music and the words are still stuck in my head. The words at the top will be used at one point in the story, but you will not know when until you read it. :D

-Break-

Kenny was sitting on Kyle's bed as Mysterion. He needed his help again. "Kyle" Kyle sheriecked, jumping up from his computer chair.

"M-Mysterion! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Mysterion chuckled, standing to his feet.

"I need your assistance Kyle." Kyle nodded smiling.

"Sure! What is it?" Kenny started to frown at the ground, not wanting to look Kyle in the face.

"I need help patroling the streets again. I need to reform a team. You all don't have to have powers, but you need skill. I will train you all if you'd like to join."

Kyle nodded excited as he said this. "I'll join again!"

Mysterion smiled, "Perfect. Now I just need to find a meeting center." Kyle thought for a moment, then frowned at his idea.

"Fatass has the biggest basement and the best supplies that could help us." Mysterion nodded.

"Funny. That's excatly what I had in mind." He chuckled before continuing. "I do not wish to gain assistance from the Coon, but It appears we need it. I'll need even more kids just to keep him in line." Kyle nodded and smiled.

"I'll help with that, and I'm sure my friends Kenny and Stan will help!" Kenny got a bit nervous at the mention of his name, and realized that this could end poorly. He knew he shouldn't have brought his cell phone with him! Kyle smiled. "I'll just call them up! I'll start with Kenny, he usually answers right away!" Mysterion got very nervous at this point, and started to head to the window. However it was too late. His phone rang in his pocket, and Kyle gasped. "KENNY?! I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN!" Kenny nodded taking down his hood.

"I'm sorry Kyle." He said in his normal voice. Kenny hung up his phone, and gave him a hug, before kissing him. "Good luck gathering the troops. Don't tell them my identy yet." Kenny jumped from the widow, pulling up his hood. Kyle sighed, leaning againt his wall for support, and watching Kenny run away. This would be one hell of a team.

-of the Lines-

R&R and Tell me a suggestion for a theme! I hope you enjoyed!


	23. Ticklefight and Shippings with Kyle (R)

Okay, to start off we will have thoughts be different fonts in this story. Bold will be Cartman, Italics will be Kenny, and Underlined will be Stan. All three means they are thinking the same thing. Normal '' thoughts are Kyle's. Everything else will be in my normal style. Thank you. Good luck in reading.

-Thanks for the request Mr. Guest!-

**_I have to tell him tonight_**

**Tonight the jew is mine**

Tonight my super best friend will become my super best boyfriend.

_Tonight, Mysterion won't be on the job._

**_Kyle Brofloski, you're mine._**

Tonight, of course, Kyle was having a sleepover with the guys. They were all very excited. 3 out of 4 of them were excited for one specific reason.

Kyle.

Kyle was the one fourth. He was just excited to play video games with his friends, and make his announcement. He was finally coming out as genderfluid. He was nevrvous. At times he felt like a girl and others like he was a boy. He didn't know what he was supposed to be. He already told his mom, and she said she was proud of him no matter the gender. He smiled thinking of that. He had an awesome mom. She was even nice enough to let him invite friends over, and let him come out to them at it. He was mostly nervous about Stan and Cartman. Kenny had been known as Bi with a prefrence for girls, as long as anyone could remember. So he didn't need to worry about Kenny. Cartman was homophobic, but he was fine with Mr. Garrison being a girl, so he'd probably be okay with this. The big problem was Stan. Kyle had a bit of a crush on his super best friend, and he didn't want to lose the friendship if he came out. He knew it was ridculus, but he still feared it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kyle ran to answer it. It was Kenny. Kyle smiled, and got a muffled Thank you for opening the door. Kyle quickly pulled him into the living room and told Kenny about him being gender fluid.

_He's what?! Well...he still won't have to worry about that though. I like both genders. _

Kenny smiled, and winked. "You're fine man" He said in his muffled Parka speech. Kyle smiled, crying a bit, and gave Kenny a huge hug.

They then started to play some XBOX until the others showed. Next was Cartman, who called him a fag when he came out, but otherwise didn't really seem to care.

**He's what? Maybe I shouldn't go after him. I'm not into chicks. And especially not ones with sand in their vagina.**

They then invited Cartman to play with them, but Kyle made him lose by beginning to sing 'Sailing away' but not finishing right when Cartman was going to win. Kenny and Kyle laughed at Cartman until the doorbell rang. Kyle nervously smiled and got up to answer it. He first opened the door and got Stan inside. Then, Kyle dragged him to the kitchen, and told him. Stan stared at him blankly, then smiled, and kissed him.

Well, this makes me partially straight for my best friend. This is awesome. I'll just go for it!

Kyle blushed at this action, but continued the kiss. Eventually Kenny walked in, tired of getting abused by Cartman through "Tickle fights". He gasped when he saw the kiss, and the two pulled away. "Ho-How, long?" Kenny asked, mubling, mind racing a million miles an hour, mainly sad ones.

"Well...I just kissed Kyle after he told me about...you know..." Stan blushed, stepping away from Kyle. Kyle was also blushing and nodding as Stan said this. Kenny nodded, grabbed a glass of water and exited the kitchen, Stan and Kyle following behind.

They all had a fun time at the sleepover, but it was sad for Kenny and Cartman when Stan proposed he and Kyle go out with Kyle accepting.

-hope you enjoyed.-

Just like in my heart, Style always wins out over K2 or Kyman. (I prefer K2 over Kyman by the way) Oh well. Leave your opinion in the reviews.


	24. MccarthyismCartman,and Mysterion-Forgot

Themes: Mccarthyism and Cartman

-Takes place during Coon triliogy-

Kenny started yelling as soon as the others were patched up. "CARTMAN YOU ARE MCCARTHYISTIC!" Everyone became confused and Kenny sighed. "It means he's a horrible leader that is not loyal at all. Usually, these leaders are** banned.**" Everyone started nodding and agreeing. They then proceded to kick him out and the coon triligory commenced.

-in the end-

At the end it changed a little. Kyle stopped Kenny from shooting himself by grabbing the gun. "Kenny, what the hell is wrong with you? What do you mean by this?" He impersonated Kenny's Mysterion voice as he said, "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed." He held the gun at Kenny. "What the hell is wrong with you Kenny?! Are you as Mccarthyisitic as Cartman?!" Kenny sighed.

"I've tried explaining so many times. I can't die." This caused an uproar.

"What do you mean?!"

"That doesn't make anysince."

"That's what-Oh hamburgers."

The last one caused Kenny to look at Professor Chaos. "Chaos, what do you mean?"

Everyone looked at butters now. "Well...I remember one time Kenny just got really cold and he seemed to fade away. Everyone acted like he didn't exist for a while, and then when he came to school everyone acted like nothing happened. I didn't say anything so I wouldn't get grounded."

Kenny smiled, gaining tears in his eyes. "You remember Butters?" Butters nodded. Kenny lept up, supercesding Kyle, unlocked the cage and gave butters a hug, crying. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Everyone else stood awkwardly and sort of accepted this as what happens in South Park.


	25. Romantic Shelly and Claimed Pip (R)

This was insisted I write. So, if you hate it, don't blame me.

Shelly sighed, sitting on the bench by Stark's pond. She was tired of being the bully to anyone younger than her. But that was all she was known for. How could she change?

Pip was taking a walk around the pond. He had just gotten beat up by Cartman, who called him a faggot. Pip didn't quite know what that meant, but he certainly didn't want to be one. He tried to reject it, but as he was dating Damien, so Cartman continued the name calling. Other kids joined in and pretty soon the only reason he got out alive was Damien's protection. Damien had given pip a neckglass that was an upside down cross. Pip wore it 24/7 and he was always protected. He was always teleported back to the hospital, orphanage, or Stark's pond when he was about to die. Pip was grateful for that. That was when Pip ran into a crying Shelly. She was standing up from the bench and he ran into her. Straight. On. The. Lips.

Pip wanted to puke. He didn't like girls like that. Shelly didn't help that. She was soon kissing him forcively and Pip didn't want to be rude. So when she let him go he ran, and she shouted he was her boyfriend now.

"Oh I hope Damien won't mind."

I'm sorry, I can't do it. I can't write good shelly/pip.


	26. South Park: The partial Play and Musical

Themes: Plays

Written on November 19th

-an line-

Today's format will be done in that of a play. Anything in [this] is an action that the character is doing, and should be read as happening at the same time as the line is being read. The name of the character will be in bold and any mentions of actions in the background, or another character that is not the one speaking will be in (this). Any mention of cues such as a lighting change or curtains opening./closing will be written like {this} Got it? Good. Enjoy the show!

-line-

_[Mysterion sits on a bench, and The coon enters stage left.] {The traveler behind them is shut.}_

**The coon**

I knew you would come Kenny. _[The coon sits next to Mysterion and wraps an arm around his shoulder.]_

**Mysterion**

Why did you call me here Coon? [Mysterion stands, turning his back to the coon, brushing off the coon's arm]

**The coon**

Well, well, well. Being formal aren't we poor boy? _[The coon stands, and spins Mysterion around] (Mysterion glares at the coon)_

**Mysterion**

_[Backs up, gaining a bit of nervousness about his actions]_ You didn't answer my question.

**The coon**

_[smirks and pulls Mysterion center-stage, and slaps Mysterion to the ground]_ That's why. _[The coon exits stage right]_

**Mysterion **

_[glares at the coon as he exits, then turns to the audience]_ What a jerk. He's gotten me killed more times than I can count and now he does this? I'm done, I'm quitting on Cartman forever. _[Mysterion exits stage left.]_

_{A crew member pulls the traveler open, while another takes off the bench. The traveler reveals south park. There are 4 houses, an orphanage, and the school. The lights brighten and you see Pip exit the orphanage}_

**Pip **_{Singing to the tune of Mountain town}_

Off to school I shall go, Where I will learn everything that I know, Because the schools teach me what my parents didn't have time to say! _[Pip travels down stage to sing to the audience as he walks towards the school](Damien enters stage right, heading towards the school, glaring.) {Damien has a red light on him until he runs into pip}_ And this lesson's gonna make my life complete, because English & Math are- _(Damien runs into pip.) [Pip falls to the ground]_

**Damien **

_(Continuing the song) [Damien picks pip up off the ground, and pulls him in a hug]_

You're super sweet.

_{The music dissipates as Pip reacts}[Pip gets a bit of a panicked look on his face before smiling.]_

**Pip**

Damien! I didn't know you were back in South Park! _[Pip hugs Damien] (Damien hugs back, before letting go and just holding Pip's hand, actually smiling.)_

**Damien**

Well, my father required me to return to earth for education, so I chose here! _(Pip smiles, and begins to sing again, Damien joins him)_

**Pip and Damien**

Thank God/Dad for this quiet, little, red-neck, po-dunk, white-trash, Mountain town!

_[Damien says dad instead of god, due to him being the Antichrist]_

_(Damien and pip hug again, as they enter the school, while Stan and, Kenny, enter from Stan's house.)_

**Kenny**

_[Kenny smiles at Stan.] _MHMMHMHMhmhamhamhammha _(The two high-five and start heading towards Cartman's house.)_

_Stan_

I'm glad you asked to sleep over last night Kenny! It was a blast. _(Kenny nods, agreeing.)_

**Kenny**

MhmhM _{Kenny pulls on Stan's arm to get him to stop.]_

**Stan**

_[Looks at Kenny confused.]_ What's wrong Kenny. I thought we were going to walk with Eric today? You know, because Kyle's sick?_ [Stan uses air quotes around sick, to foreshadow]_

**Kenny**_ [Shakes head]_

Mn. MHMhmhamahmhnmh mh.

_(Stan gasps in shock.)_

**Stan** _[Hugs Kenny.]_

Cartman hit you?! Dude! Are you alright?!

_(Kenny nods and drags Stan to school.)_

_{The lights dim. The crew comes on and turns the set to reveal a classroom. The lights brighten, and it looks a lot brighter than 'outside'} (Damien has Pip sitting on his lap, Eric is laughing at them. Butters is chatting with Tweek. The students of the fourth grade are all siting in their desks. Mr. Garrison is sitting on a desk, that is more stage left than the student's desks.)_

**Mr. Garrison**_ [Stands] _

Alright class. Today we have a student that will be rejoining us. He went to school with all of you a years ago. Damien Torn. _(Damien waves to everyone.)_ Why don't you get Pip off you lap now Damien, and stand up here to tell us what you've been doing over the past few years. _(Damien and Pip both stand, Pip sits back down, but Damien stays standing.)_

**Damien** _[Stands awkwardly for a minute before laughing evilly.] _

Over the few human years that I have been away from your little world up here, I've been training as my position as the Antichrist and soon, when I turn 18, I will rule you all! _[Laughs, and then sits in the desk next to Pip.]_

_(The class awkwardly laughs, and Mr. Garrison claps)_

**Mr. Garrison**

Alright Damien, it looks like you have a career set out for you. As for the rest of you little losers you don't, we are all doing career research projects. _(Wendy raises her hand)_ Yes Wendy?

**Wendy**

Mr. Garrison, Isn't that a bit unfair for Damien, he has such a big lead on us!

**Mr. Garrison**

Do you want me to assign partners?

**Wendy**

No thanks.

**Mr. Garrison**

That's what I thought.


	27. Proposals and WendyBebe (R)

Themes: Written November 19th, 2014.: Bebe/Wendy Request

Yes I am doing the guest request. Be happy random person! :)

-line-

Bebe sat with Wendy at their old elementary school. That was where they started dating, and that was where she was going to propose. She was excited. The two had so much in common. They were both the extremes of what a girl could be, and together they were fantastic!

Wendy was so excited. She had the engagement ring for Bebe in her jacket pocket. She began to speak. "Bebe, I love you." Bebe blushed.

"I love you too Wendy, and being her has made me remember why." Both Wendy and Bebe started to pull boxes out of their pockets, and proposed to each other at the same time. They both got a kick out of this, and put the rings on each other.

The next few months were hectic but they got married in the same place they first kissed, first dated, and proposed. It was adorable.

-I don't like it-

What do you guys think? I don't like it myself.


	28. The anti and the original

Theme: The anti meets the original

November 21st 2014

-an line-

Can you guess what this is? No? Okay. Anyway I'll explain at the end. All you need to know is the announcer is in bold so I don't have to used quotations around him.

-break-

**Now it's back to Jesus and Pals. Today's guest is Damien Thorn, the Antichrist! Today they will be just chatting so no one try to kill Mr. Thorn, okay?**

Damien sat next to Pip on Jesus's normal chair. Jesus however sat behind a desk. He was really tall, especially for the time period Mary had him in. Pip and Damien however were still young enough to easily fit in the gigantic chair made for the tall man.

"Alright kids," Jesus started with that arrogant smile, making Pip grin and Damien scowl, "Why are you here today?" Pip smiled and answered for them.

"Well, I saw the program, and thought Damien should go on it, it might make him a bit of a happier person." Damien rolled his eyes at this.

"I only came on because Pip is my friend and he wanted me to do it." Pip gained a small aw from the audience at the friendship revelation. Pip gave Damien a hug, while Jesus started his next question

"It's nice that Damien is able to make human friendships. Now, Damien, what is it like to be you? Do you really do all the evil things your dad does?" Damien rolled his eyes again.

"We're not really all that evil." He gained some boos from the audience. "SHUT UP!" The audience quickly quieted due to fire forming in Damien's hands. "Anyway," Damien started again, "We aren't all that evil. At least, I'm not, My duty will be to rule the Earth once I turn 18, and I don't torture like my dad. I just set you on fire, it gives you the feeling of burning alive, but doesn't actually harm you. My dad actually does. We aren't entirely evil, and I won't just kill for the sake of killing." Jesus nodded.

"Thank you for the update Damien. I hope that, if you do end up ruling earth, you are a good Prince."

Damien smiled, as did Pip. Then the anti-Christ and Christ hugged, while the announced ended the show.

-Thanks for reading.-

I hope you enjoyed. If you couldn't tell it was a Dip friendship with some Jesus and Damien can actually get along fluff. :) Yay for Jesus and Pals.


	29. Kenny and Ghosts 1 (Edgar Allen Poe)

Themes: Ghosts and Kenny

* * *

>Kenny hangs out with ghosts when he dies. Yep. That is literally all this is. Good Luck understanding. Poe<p><p>

* * *

>Poe was being an ass again. Then again, when was he not? He was a combination between a vamp kid, emo, and goth. This was not a good thing to be. He just wouldn't shut up, and kept complaining about everything. Oh thank god, there's my portal back to the land of the living. "Bye Poe."<p><p>

* * *

>"Shut up, you don't understand me."<p><p>

* * *

>"Whatever."<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>hope you enjoyed.<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>Literally this is it.<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>Goodbye!<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>Okay...You can leave.<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>I'm telling you, just go<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>BYE!<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>UGH! JUST LEAVE ALREADY!<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>Okay now that those vamp kids are gone we can poke fun of their fangs! <strong>MUhahahahahaha<strong>


	30. Mysterion and KarenButters (R)

_Themes: This is a request. I am only writing it because of that, and a teny tiny spark of inspiration. The inspiration was that butters got saved by Mysterion, and joins up with Karen to start a fan club. Over this they fall in love, blah blah blah, fluff. Now here is what I'm adding onto that idea. I just can't write that idea well, so you imagine how that plays out yourself. Here is Kenny's reaction to fining out they are dating. Okay? Okay._

_-Break line-_

Kenny was pissed. He saved Butters one time and now he had to go and get clingy on his sister! Who did he think he was? Kenny was in the right mind to go and kill Butters were it not for Karen. She appeared to love Butters. So instead of killing Butters, Kenny would give him a proper big brother scare.

That night Butters was walking over to Kenny's house to pick up Karen. They were going to the movies for a date, and then he would drop her off at home. They hadn't even kissed yet, and he was extremely excited. Both he and Karen were great friends, and were just having fun together really. The only intimate contact they shared were hugs and hand holding.

Mysterion watched butters from the roof. He jumped down before Butters knocked. "Butters." He shouted. Butters smiled and waved to him, before Mysterion put him in a choke hold. "I know you are Chaos Butters." Butters gulped. He never truly wanted to hurt anyone with that. "But that is not why I'm here." Butters was both nervous and relived to hear that. "I'm here because I want to send you a message." Butters nodded. He could handle that. "If you break Karen's heart, I will personally find you and kill you." Butters nodded, as Mysterion released him from the hold.

"I would never hurt her. She's one of my best friends." Kenny smiled at that.

"I hope you're right Butters."

_-6 months later-_

The news was playing, and Karen was balling her eyes out. "This morning a mister Leopold Stotch was found Murdered in his sleep througha painless poison." The anchor said. Butters had broken up with Karen after they went on a really romantic date, and Butter's kissed her. Kenny had of course enacted on his promise, but decided to do it painlessly, because he wasn't that cruel.

-Oh hamburgers-

I love butters, I really do, but I don't think that relationship would work out.


	31. Goth and Stan

Stan was depressed once more. Wendy had dumped him for Clyde, and he was alone. Kyle had called Stan pathetic when he had seen his super best friend's depressed state. Stan had seen the world as shit before, but now it was even worse. Even his cure wouldn't clear up his vision. The only people that didn't appear to be shit, were the goths. So he sat with them, and they told him of their seeing the conformists like he did. They had a glorious kinship after that.

For weeks Stan's former friends saw him with the goths and were confused. They tried to confront him, but he'd say, in Cartman's words, "So poetry bullshit." Kyle however described it as, "He's tearing himself app art and yelling at the world." Kenny took the cake at describing it however. "MHmH mhmh amhm hm hma mhmhma hm hamhma hmhamh mah mh amh mham hmahmah mah nmm hm amh mhm mhmam mh hmnh" The other boys agreed with Kenny. They decided that they would all go up to stan at lunch the next day and convince him the world was a beautiful place. Butter's had gotten to him last time, so they brought him along too.

Stan however had a different answer than they expected. "Look, I'm sorry about abandoning you. But the world just isn't the same anymore. It's sad, depressing, and we're all truly alone. Butter's got to me last time, only because I had hope. The only reason I was able to pull through before I became goth was my cure. Now it is ineffective. The goths have helped me, and if they'll accept me, I'd like to become a full fledged member." The guys gasped, and the goths agreed. Stan was now Raven, as he was obsessed with that poem, and his new found friends were accepting of him, even if he wanted to add some color to his wardrobe.

For the first time since he started to see the world as shit, Stan was truly happy.

I dare you to figure out what Kenny said. I have all the letters lined up so that each space is an actual space for letters. :) Also, it's not dirty, no worries.


	32. Science Olympiad and Pairings

_**December 2**__**nd**__** 2014, Themes: Science Olympiad and Pairings**_

_In honor of my first Science Olympiad competition this Saturday I will be making my favorite couples going through the competitions as partners._

_-hehehe-_

**Dip and It's about time**

"Alright Kids, for this competition you need to build a clock," Damien had snapped his fingers and a clock was formed. "without magic Damien." the teacher clarified. Damien sighed and got rid of it. Pip and Damien were paired and for about two weeks they researched the different clocks. Pip thought they should make an hourglass, and Damien thought they should make a pendulum. Eventually the two agreed to make an hourglass, and then they would make a pendulum for the second competition. They set to work.

At the competition they were the only two to have made an hourglass. Two of the other three groups' clocks broke, and were disqualified. The third was off by a full 10 seconds. Damien and Pip's was off by 3, so they metaled. It was fantastic, and they shared their first kiss while holding up their hourglass.

**Style and Astronomy**

Stan sat bored, taking a test? Of course that was the one he and Kyle got stuck with. At least it was about stars and stuff. Stan enjoyed hearing Kyle spout facts at him, and eventually did the same. They tested each other after finding all the information they could. Stan studied things similar to Planets and stars, while Kyle took care of the math portion. They both learned everything they could, and eventually became a couple through this.

When they reached the competition, they freaked out. There were at least 20 other groups in Astronomy. They did their best however, and got a 25 out of 100. This was actually really good. The worst group got a 6 out of 100. They actually ended up getting a metal due to the group that had 50 was found to have had used their laptop for internet, and Googled the answers. They had their picture take and due to Stan being popular, many more kids joined Science Olympiad at their school.

**Bunny and Cellular Biology**

Butters sat nervous on Kenny's lap when they heard they had to switch competitions. For the past two years they had done a build event, but Mrs. Garrison forced them to switch at the last minute. They had a week to study. Kenny and Butters spent nearly every waking minute studying, Butter's parents even let his skip chores to study. At the competition they got one of the higher scores, and didn't earn a metal, but they were mentioned and received certificates for least amount of time to study but highest score for it.

_**-eh-**_

_I was bored okay. Please leave a review if you enjoyed, or if you want to tell me how to improve._


	33. I did it in your honor and Pairings

_**December 2nd 2014: Themes: "In your honor" and IDK**_

_**I just got the idea for some charater to tell another that they were doing something in their honor.**_

_**-hhehehehehehheheheheheheheheh-**_

Kenny lay dying. He had just gotten stabbed. Butters grabbed his hand crying. "I did it in your honor sir butters." Butter cried worse, begging Kenny to live. Kenny lifted his head and kissed him. "I love you Butters." Kenny closed his eyes and Butter screamed to him to wake up, but Kenny was already gone.

_**-I did that to you-**_

Damien sat in the back of the classroom next to Pip. Ever since he returned to south Park they had been best friends. Damien heard Cartman making fun of Pip and stood, eyes glowing red with power. Pip tried to stop him, but Damien hit Cartman with a fireball, not one that would hurt him, just make him feel the pain. Cartman was screaming bloody murder, and then to make it worse Damien hit him and broke his nose. Damien was put in Detention for a month. Pip asked him why he did that. "I did it in your honor." Then, Damien kissed Pip.

_**-you think of what happens next-**_

Stan sat next to a crying Wendy. She had just gotten stabbed in the back by Bebe. He was furious. He yelled at Bebe for hours, and Bebe started to assault him. He punched her, and got in trouble. This also caused much debate among the adults of South Park. Wendy asked him why he started this mess. "I did it in your honor" Then he kissed her.

_**-Hope you enjoyed.-**_

_If you want to use any of these and create your own story around them, (such as what happened with the adults in the last one) leave me a link to them! I'd love to see._


	34. Because I knew you

Dear Kyle,

I know we haven't spoken in quite a few years, and may never meet again in this life time, but I just wanted to thank you. I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn, and we are lead, to those who help us most to grow, if we let them. Then we help them in return. I don't know if that is quite true, but I am who I am today because you I knew you. Besides, who can say I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you, I have been changed, for good.

And, while I'm sad to say, it may well be, that we may never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before I lose your address, so much of me, is made of what I learned from you. So a part of you will always be with me, like a hand-print on my heart. So now, whatever way our stories end, know you have rewritten mine, just by being my friend. Who can say if I have changed for the better, but because I knew you, I have changed for good.

Oh, and just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness, for all the things you've blamed me for, and I know there is blame to share, but none of that seems to matter anymore!

Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you. I have been changed for good.

Thank you for all the memories,  
>Stan Marsh aka Your super best friend.<p>

Stan finished the letter, and looked down on it, realizing he had left tear stains on it. He sure did miss Kyle. He placed the letter carefully into and envelope and shoved it in the mail.

Kyle received it two weeks later, and sobbed before calling Stan up for the first time in forever.

-hehehe-

Guess the song this is based off of.

I have musicals in my brain as of late! Ahhh! 


	35. Reddit Writing Prompts and Dip

Heck yeah reddit! :D

-here ya go-

Damien sat holding Pip's hand. Pip sighed, and looked saddened. Damien was worried. Pip had been wondering if god hated him lately, and Damien didn't have an answer. "Damien?" Pip said, noticing Damien's stare. "Can I ask you something?" Damien laughed. "You just did." Pip sighed. "Never mind." Damien stopped laughing, extremely worried now. "You know you can ask me anything Pip." Pip smiled a bit at that. "Damien, if god didn't want us to sin, why did he make it so damn fun?" Damien smiled at that. "Because, even though you sin, you can always be redeemed." Pip hugged him at that, and they just held each-other watching the sunset.


	36. Sorry and Citzens

I stand up in front of a mob of angry citizens. "I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a while, and that was wrong of me. I have been busy, with my family, and with other activities, but I was still in the wrong." I look at Kyle, who stands next to me, holding stan's hand. "But I think we've all learned something today. No matter what is going on in our lives, we need to keep on moving forward, updating ourselves, and our works. We don't have to make them more modern, or anything, but add onto them, make them better. I'm sorry I forgot and I hope you all forgive me."

Some of the people put down their flames, and others, like lorde, come at me full force and burn me alive. However that's fine, because I end up playing Gamecube in Hell with Damien and Pip. It's a fun eternal damnation.

_**-Guys now don't kill me please-**_

I haven't been inspired with my writing enough to type it, and I just haven't felt it good enough to post, so now I post this in apology, and hopes my followers and favoriters will forgive me.


	37. Story and Dip

Hevan and Hell Basic Plot:

This is part of the basic stucture for a story I plan to write, with some stuff cut out for supsense. I want reactions. Tell me what you think in a review!

Pip dies and gets sent to hevan after a freak accident that misses Kenny and hits him instead. Kenny feels horrible and wants to appologise to pip, proceding to kill himself. Kenny gets sent to hell and meets with a distressed Damien. Damien informs Kenny that Pip was sent to heavan. Both of them are pissed and go to the gates of heavan to speak with Pip. They discover Pip does not want to be in hevan, and they are keeping him prisoner. The duo, Damien and Kenny, break through hevan's gates witht their respective powers of satan and cutulu.

Chapter 1 Plot:

Pip is playing outside the school with the main 4, Cartman ripping on him for something he did in class. Kenny says something and is about to cross the street, when pip realises he is late for something, and runs into the street. Kenny procedes to yell something and try and get infront of him prior to a car hitting him, but is to late. Pip gets his vision fading to black as Kenny joins in a chorus of "No! Not PHILIP!" "Oh my god! She killed Pip!" "You bastard!"

Pip then appears in space, and gets dragged to hevan by a rope. He screams for Damien to help him, but to his loss he is just thrown in a cell, and the end of the chapter is pip screaming a bunch of questions.

Chapter 2 Plot:

Kenny tells his friends goodbye, they ask him what's going on, and Kenny commits suicide. Chorus of "She killed Kenny" and "You bastard" commence. Kenny opens his eyes and he is inbetween hevan and hell. He falls down, and says it hurts to hit the ground in hell. He braces himself for impact, but is instead surprised by floating gently to the ground. When kenny reaches the ground he is on his hands and knees. He looks up to see a crying Damien. He asks what is going on and gets an explination. He tells Damien they have to see his father, and Damien agrees. They rush off to meet satan.

Satan is sitting on a thrown, and is watching an MLP youtube video when damien marches in with Kenny. Satan tells his gaurds to leave the room, and they procede to do so. Kenny and Damien tell Satan what happened. Satan gets very angry and tells them to follow him. He leads them to a training room, where he speeds up time for them, they train for about 3 days, but for Pip it is more like 3 hours.

This montoge ends with Kenny and Damien exiting the room and telling satan they are ready.

Chapter 3 Plot:

Stan and Kyle kiss. Goof off writing chapter.

Chapter 4 Plot:

Pip is being tortured for information on Damien and Kenny. Pip says he doesn't know about Kenny, and the angels can see he isn't lying. They show him information on Cuthulu. Pip gets really scared. Pip screams, and Damien hears this. Damien uses his magic to teleport Kenny and him up to the gates of hevan. They argue with the gatekeeper over letting them in to at least see pip. They tell them Pip, the prisoner, is not allowed visitors, and to come back in a few melenia. Damien is furious and burns down the gate, screaming "TAKE ME TO PIP!"

Chapter 5 Plot:

Pip screams and Damien is led by a flying angel to Pip's room. Kenny is giving them back up by telekenticly by holding back the warrior angels. He is trying to maintain a forcefeild but it is not working very well. The angels give up trying to come at them but they continue to fire their missiles and such.

Hope you enjoyed this little preview!


	38. Turn it on and Stary

Gary blushed bright red as Stan bumped his hand to reach for his goggles. Stan had no idea how they ended up near Gary's books on the labtable, but Gary did. Oh yes, the mormon boy had a crush, and went the exagerated route of moving the other's stuff just so they would brush up against him. It was getting fairly intolerable. Gary's family tried to get him treatment for his unholyness in the form of "Turn it off" lessons at the local church. The mormon Elders would tell Gary about their bad experiances in life, and how they got rid of the bad throughts like the flick of a lightswitch, and then they pounded it in his head through a catchy tune.

It was times like this, when Gary played into lust's game, that he would, unknownly, whisper the lyrics, or hum the tune. Eventually stan grew tired of this annoying bable, and wrote down the song lyrics to look them up later. What he found shocked him.

Lists of Mormon boys and girls commiting suicide each year all due to a stupid song convincing them they were wrong.

The next day at school Stan practicly pouced on gary the moment he saw him, gaining a wolf-whistle from kenny, as Stan kissed the shocked, blushing, mormon boy. Said Mormon stumbled to gain words after the kiss, and instead hummed the melody, but Stan had a plan. He started to sing the tune, but with his own lyrics. "Turn it on, like a lightswitch, just go flick, it's a nifty little gaywad trick. Turn it on. My sister is a bully, but she is nicer, and she'll live eighty years more." And so on, so forth, until gary stopped humming, and smiled.

That made Stan's day.

-And I love this ship.-

I wrote this after I posted the 'I don't know what to write, so I'll post a plot idea' chapter, due to reading some of this ship and getting inspired by Book of Mormon. (YAY!)


End file.
